You'll never walk alone
by Shoojo
Summary: Bagaimana sepakbola bisa mempengaruhi kehidupan Haibara Ai? Mengubah persepsi hidupnya dari penyendiri. Please read n review. I have corrected some typos and perfected it


Yap, halo semuanya. Ini tulisan pertamaku sejak keluar dari rumah sakit gara-gara penyakit "gila"-ku kambuh lagi. Sebenarnya kondisiku masih kurang bagus, tapi demi kalian, aku tahan-tahan saja, dan aku selalu berdebar-debar selama proses penulisan. Kali ini aku mencoba untuk menulis short-story. Mungkin ada kesalahan kecil, jadi tolong maafkan yaa…. Selamat membaca!

**Discaimer : **Mengertilah, bukan aku yang membuat Meitantei Conan. Itu karya original Gosho-sensei. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya berimajinasi saja.

**Point ov View : ** It's me!

**Pairing : ** Shonen Tantei, tapi lebih fokus pada chibi-married couple kita (kalian-tahu-siapa).

* * *

"Yak, Hideo berhasil melewati tiga pemain dan mendekati kotak penalti Big Osaka. Namun Nakata sudah menunggu, dia segera berlari ke Hideo, tapi dengan cerdik bola diumpankan ke Naoki di sebelahnya. Bola dikuasai sebentar, lalu diumpankan lagi ke Hideo. Benar-benar golden tag team dari Tokyo Spirits. Bisakah mereka menyamakan kedudukan? Waktu sekarang tinggal– "

"Haibara, jangan ditarik earphone-nya!" teriak Conan, sedikit kesal. Saat ini profesor Agasa dengan Shounen Tantei sedang menonton final Piala Kaisar antara Tokyo Spirits vs Big Osaka. Mereka beruntung mendapat hadiah 6 tiket VIP yang dimenangkan Conan karena berhasil menjawab 100 pertanyaan mengenai kedua klub dengan sempurna – yang tidak aneh karena dia memang maniak bola – sehari sebelumnya. Conan dan Ai mendengarkan komentator dari radio, sementara Genta, Mitsuhiko dan Ayumi mendengarkan (sekaligus menonton) dari TV portable. Agasa-hakase sudah tertidur di tengah-tengah pertandingan gara-gara keasyikan begadang menyelesaikan penemuan barunya.

"Gomen", jawab Ai. Dia buru-buru mendekatkan diri ke Conan , memastikan bahwa kabel earphone tidak lagi merenggang. Tampaknya dia tegang melihat serangan dari Tokyo Spirits.

"–dan dia sudah mencapai kotak penalti, bersiap melakukan tembakan, tapi…"

Conan mulai keringat dingin, Ai mengepalkan tangannya, tampak tambah tegang.

"…Ramos berhasil merebut bola, meninggalkan Hideo yang terkapar. Tampaknya tidak ada hadiah penalti untuk Tokyo Spirits."

"Itu pelanggaran!" teriak Conan, tidak peduli pada puluhan pasangan mata yang menuju ke arahnya, kaget. " Seharusnya Spirits dapat tendangan penalti! Ramos harusnya diganjar kartu! Apa wasitnya tidak salah lihat?"

"Tenang, tantei-kun", kata Ai, kelihatan lega gawang Big tidak kebobolan. "Sering terjadi, kan? Yang seharusnya pelanggaran, namun tidak dianggap pelanggaran. Kau tampak seperti anak kecil kalau sudah nonton sepakbola."

Conan memberengut, melirik ke wajah Ai dengan kesal. Ingin dia berkata bahwa dia tidak butuh nasihat dari _orang yang bahkan tidak tahu mengenai akumulasi kartu kuning_, tapi ditahannya, duduk kembali, memasang earphone ke telinganya, dan melanjutkan menonton.

"Ramos mengoper bola lambung ke depan, diterima Higo, tampaknya dia berada pada pos–oh, rupanya tidak offside," dan Ai sepintas melihat wajah Conan tambah memberengut," tidak ada bek Spirit yang menjaga Higo. Dibawa bola ke gawang Spirits, kesempatan emas bagi Big buat memperbesar keunggulan. Higo kini hanya berhadapan satu-lawan-satu dengan kiper Spirits Toyama. Dikecohnya Toyama, Higo melepaskan tembakan, dan…"

"GOOOOOOL!!!", teriak Ai dan pendukung Big Osaka secara bersamaan. Genta dan Ayumi hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Ai, Mitsuhiko jelas senang melihat Ai gembira. Sementara itu, Conan mulai kehilangan semangat. _Bagus_, pikirnya. _Tidak ada hadiah penalti, dan sekarang Spirits ketinggalan 2 gol_.

Pertandingan lalu dilanjutkan. 5 menit kemudian…

"Hei, apa klub luar negeri favoritmu?"

"Hm?"

"Klub luar negeri favoritmu, Kudo-kun."

Conan mengerutkan dahi, heran. Tidak biasanya Ai bertanya mengenai sepakbola.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi begitu perhatian mengenai sepakbola?"

"Yah, tampaknya berteman sekian lama dengan penggila sepakbola telah membuatku tertular 'penyakit'-nya. Sudahlah, jawab saja pertanyaanku."

"Oh," jawab Conan pelan. "Ada banyak. Tapi yang utama saat ini Barcelona, kalau kau tanya aku. Kalau kau?"

"Real Madrid, kalau kau tanya aku." Jawab Ai menyindir. Conan hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi lagi. Lalu Conan berkata, "Tapi liga terbaik saat ini adalah Liga Inggris. Jadi kenapa kita tidak ambil dari sana saja. Klub Inggris favoritmu apa?"

"Kau dulu, Kudo-kun"

"Tidak. Tadi aku sudah jawab klub favoritku duluan. Jadi sekarang giliranmu."

"Apa ini caramu memperlakukan wanita? Seorang pria harus mendengarkan permintaan wanita. Aku tidak akan heran kalau hubungan percintaanmu dengan Ran tidak pernah berjalan mulus."

"Oh, baiklah!" raung Conan. Dia segera memutar otak, dan klub pertama yang muncul di otaknya adalah, "Liverpool." Klub favorit ayahnya. "Kau puas? Kalau kau apa?–tunggu, jangan bilang…"

"Manchester United. Kau puas?", jawab Ai, senyum licik menghiasi wajahnya. Dahi Conan tambah mengkerut. _Kenapa klub pilihannya selalu adalah rival dari punyaku__?_ "Oh, bagus. Memang cocok denganmu. _Red devils._ Atau lebih lengkapnya, _red blonde hair devils._" balas Conan, mengalihkan perhatian ke pertandingan yang sebenarnya sudah malas ditontonnya, hanya agar tidak bertatap muka lagi dengan Ai. _Dasar Haibara. Dia menggangguku lagi._

"Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa Liverpool? Bukankah mereka sekarang sudah jelek?" tanya Ai.

"Entahlah. Tapi mereka adalah salah satu klub besar yang pernah ada. Mereka juara Liga Inggris terbanyak. Dan aku cukup suka dengan slogan mereka. _You'll never walk alone._" jawab Conan, menggunakan semua alasan yang pernah dikemukakan ayahnya ketika dia juga bertanya hal yang sama.

"Yah, yah. Terserah kau saja."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"

Sebelum Ai sempat menjawab, peluit panjang dibunyikan oleh wasit, menandakan pertandingan telah selesai. Stadion langsung dipenuhi teriakan kegembiraan dari pendukung Big Osaka. Ai buru-buru menelan jawabannya, dan menggantinya dengan pernyataan, "Kau kalah taruhan, Kudo-kun. Senangnya mendapat tas Fusae terbaru."

Conan cemberut lagi. Setelah melihat prosesi penyerahan piala, mereka membangunkan Agasa-hakase dan pulang dengan mobil VW. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka sibuk memperdebatkan hasil pertandingan, terutama Conan dan Mitsuhiko yang mempermasalahkan pelanggaran Ramos kepada Hideo dan gol Higo yang berbau offside. Conan tahu bahwa Mitsuhiko hanya mau berdebat sebagai wakil Ai, karena sepanjang yang Conan tahu, Mitsuhiko bukanlah fans dari Big Osaka. Ayumi ikut-ikutan membela "darling"-nya (yang membuat Mitsuhiko cemburu, berharap Ai mau membelanya juga). Genta sibuk memikirkan makan malam yang disiapkan, membayangkan makan malam hari ini ada belut panggang lagi seperti yang dijanjikan orang tuanya. Ai, seperti biasa, hanya menatap diam ke luar jendela. Namun kali ini dia sedang memikirkan kalimat yang mengganggu kepalanya sejak pertandingan selesai.

_You'll never walk alone._

Dia tidak pernah tahu menahu soal sepakbola, tidak sebelum dia bertemu Conan, sebelum dia menjadi fans Big Osaka. Jadi dia tidak pernah mendengar kalimat itu sebelumnya. Tidak ada anggota organisasi yang membicarakan soal sepakbola, bahkan olahraga lain juga tidak. Seperti biasa, suasana dalam Organisasi selalu tertutup dari dunia luar, hanya fokus dengan apa yang ada dalam Organisasi. _Ada saatnya ketika kita akan menampakkan diri ke dunia, ketika kita benar-benar siap untuk merebut semuanya ke dalam tangan kita_ adalah kalimat yang selalu dikatakan Gin dalam setiap kesempatan, seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa mereka tetap akan menjadi rahasia sebelum tujuan mereka tercapai. Dan karena itu, berhubungan dengan dunia luar sebelum waktunya adalah hal yang memalukan bagi setiap anggota. Kesendirian adalah hal yang biasa baginya. Tidak ada relasi khusus diantara setiap anggota. Yang ada hanya kesetiaan, tugas, dan tanggung jawab. _Perasaan manusia hanya bagi mereka yang lemah; hal itu tidak akan membantumu bertahan hidup, yang ada kau akan lemah hanya karena perasaan. Banyak orang gagal karena mengikuti kata hati dan perasaan daripada fakta yang ada. Gunakan otakmu, bukan hati. Kalau kau mau menjadi kuat, buanglah perasaanmu itu._ Itulah kata-kata pertama Gin sebelum dia – sebagai Sherry – memulai proses "membunuh perasaan" yang wajib dalam Organisasi, agar lebih fokus pada misi.

Dan itu semua membuatnya terbiasa dalam kesendirian, menikmati kesendirian, tidak merasa butuh orang lain.

Selama berada di Organisasi, dia selalu berjalan sendirian. Ya, _she always walked alone._ Orang-orang yang disekitarnya hanyalah sekedar sebagai perlindungan atau untuk dimanfaatkan. Pada saat di Amerika, dia selalu pergi ke sekolah sendirian, masuk kelas sendirian, pulang sendirian. Walaupun pada faktanya ada anggota Organisasi yang terus mengikutinya, bahkan ada yang menyamar jadi guru, tetap dia tidak merasa ada yang menemaninya. Begitu pula saat dia pulang ke Jepang. Dia selalu memikirkan mengenai penelitiannya sendirian. Dia tidak berharap ada yang mau menyertainya dalam penelitian karena hanya dianggap mengganggu. Peneliti lainnya hanyalah kolega, tidak lebih. Dia memilih melalui jalan hidupnya sendirian.

Dan sikapnya itu tidak pernah diubah, meskipun dia telah keluar dari kegelapan Organisasi. Meski pada kenyataannya ada yang telah mengisi kesendiriannya – professor Agasa, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Genta, Conan dan yang lain, dia tetap memilih untuk jalan sendirian lagi. Setiap kali bertemu Organisasi, dia selalu berlari atau melawan sendiri. Meski bantuan selalu datang, meski dia bukan satu-satunya yang ikut berperang melawan Organisasi, meski Conan selalu mengulurkan tangannya, dia tetap tidak berubah. _Itu adalah tanggung jawabku sendiri. Beban yang kutanggung karena menghianati Organisasi._ Takdir dan tujuan hidupnya tidaklah baik; selalu buruk. Karena itu, dia tidak ingin orang lain masuk dan ikut menderita bersamanya. Cukup dia saja….

Dia selalu menikmati situasi itu. Namun begitu mendengar kalimat yang baru didengarnya tadi, tiba-tiba dia merasa ada yang janggal, ada yang kurang dari dirinya. Entah kenapa dia merasa dia butuh orang lain, untuk mengisi kekosongan hatinya, orang yang setia bersamanya, orang yang akan menuntun dan melindunginya dalam setiap langkahnya. Sangat lucu, mengingat kesempatan itu telah datang berulang kali, tapi selalu ditolaknya, dan sekarang dia menginginkannya lagi. Mengingat bahwa semua orang yang dikasihinya telah meninggalkannya dalam kegelapan, dan dia tidak pernah berusaha mencari penggantinya. Menyedihkan bukan? Tapi itulah takdirnya. Itulah takdir yang ditanggung seorang Shiho Miyano, yang tidak berubah meski dia telah menjadi Ai Haibara. Tidak ada orang yang benar-benar spesial di hatinya; teman ya teman, musuh ya musuh. Dan jika ada orang yang spesial, yang mau melindunginya, orang itu hanya ada satu; dari Akemi Miyano menjadi Conan Edogawa… dan apakah Conan akan berakhir sama seperti neechan, mati di tangan Organisasi, dia tidak tahu, dan dia berharap itu tidak terjadi.

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita ke Tropical Land? Hari ini kan Sabtu." kata Agasa,"Kalian boleh menginap di rumahku kalau mau, tentu saja setelah menelpon keluarga kalian dan bawa baju ganti."

"Betulkah, hakase? Wow, asyik!" teriak Ayumi kegirangan

Teriakan Ayumi menyadarkan Ai dari pikirannya. _Yah,_ pikirnya, _setidaknya besok masih ada kegiatan yang menyenangkan_.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxx Esok hari, Tropical Land xxxxxxxxxxx

"Ayolah…"

"Tidak!"

"Kenapa kau tidak mau?"

"Karena aku tidak mau."

"Tapi…"

"Jangan memaksaku, Kudo-kun!"

"Baiklah," kata Conan, lalu mulai meninggalkan gadis berambut pirang dengan jaket merah itu, menuju Ayumi dkk. "Tapi kalau kau mau ikut main, Haibara, kami ada di wahana bagian timur. Lebih baik kau temani hakase di restoran".

Setelah Conan pergi, Ai menuju restoran tempat Agasa menunggu yang lain bermain. Sesampainya di restoran, Agasa heran melihat Ai yang tidak ikut main. "Lho, Ai-kun. Kenapa kau tidak ikut bermain dengan yang lain?" tanya Agasa dengan cemas.

"Aku tidak tertarik. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Tapi bukan berarti Tropical Land hanya untuk anak kecil. Kau harus ikut main juga. Sesekali kau butuh hiburan, bukan?"

"Tetap aku tidak tertarik", jawab Ai dengan malas, memutar-mutar tas tangan terbarunya yang didapat dari Conan karena menang taruhan. Tas itu dibeli dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah kemarin – karena hari itu bertepatan dengan launching tas model terbaru dari Fusae edisi terbatas – yang membuat Conan harus rela antri selama 3-4 jam dan dia beruntung menjadi pembeli terakhir yang mendapatkannya. Harga tas itu memang mahal, tapi dengan kartu kredit ayahnya, itu bukan masalah kan?

Setelah diam beberapa saat, Ai berdiri dari kursinya. "Aku mau pergi sebentar", katanya, seolah menjawab pertanyaan Agasa yang belum terucapkan. Sebenarnya tidak ada tempat yang mau dituju, namun setidaknya baik buat Ai untuk jalan-jalan daripada hanya berdiam diri di restoran. Satu setengah jam berkeliling seluruh Tropical Land, mendadak dilihatnya sebuah bangunan yang belum selesai. _Mungkin itu adalah wahana baru nantinya._ Entah apa yang mendorongnya untuk melakukan hal bodoh itu, Ai berjalan memasuki gedung itu.

Gelap sekali. Rupanya tidak ada penerangan apapun di dalam, dan tidak banyak cahaya matahari yang masuk. Lagipula, sunyi sekali. Tampaknya tidak ada siapapun. Mungkin para pekerja itu hari ini sedang libur. Hmm… mungkin aku bisa berkeliling sebentar? Pikiran bodoh, tapi toh tetap dilakukan. Dinyalakan senter arloji, lalu dia mulai berjalan. Ada kecoa dan tikus di bawah lantai, tapi dia tidak takut sama sekali. Ai berjalan makin ke dalam, tidak sadar bahwa dia terlalu lama. Setelah puas berkeliling, Ai memutuskan untuk kembali. Dia baru saja akan berputar ketika dia merinding, merasakan sensasi yang tidak menyenangkan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Perasaan yang ingin selalu dibuangnya tiba-tiba datang. Perasaan yang selalu menjadi alarm baginya jika ada "mereka" yang juga menjadi petunjuk bagi mereka untuk mencarinya. Dia segera memakai kerudungnya. Bau ini… _tidak mungkin_. Dia membeku di tempatnya._ Tidak mungkin itu mereka. Aku bisa ketahuan. Mereka akan datang untuk membunuhku. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx di tempat lain [Conan's POV] xxxxxxxxxxx

Haah…. aku menghela nafas. Mungkin seharusnya aku tadi ikut Haibara saja, menunggu di restoran bersama profesor. Wahana tadi benar-benar memuakkan. Maksudku, aku ini sudah berusia 17 tahun tapi kenapa aku harus naik wahana untuk anak-anak tersebut – memang ini tubuh anak berusia 7 – dan orang dewasa siapa sih yang tidak kesal kalau diharuskan naik permainan seperti itu, diperlakukan seperti anak kecil?"

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasa tidak betah di Tropical Land.

Aku baru saja akan menaiki wahana lainnya ketika aku melihat profesor sedang berkeliling, berteriak sesuatu. Wajahnya terlihat cemas. Ada apa? "Hakase," aku berteriak. Mendengar teriakanku, profesor segera berlari ke arahku. "Shinichi," katanya dengan suara pelan, "untung kau ada di sini. Dengar, Ai-kun menghilang. Tad– "

"Apa? Tidak mungkin. Jangan bercanda", jawabku, sedikit shock.

"Ini serius. Tadi dia bilang mau pergi ke suatu tempat dan sudah hampir 4 jam tapi dia belum kembali. Dan aku tahu dia tidak mungkin bersama kalian – mengingat dia sendiri yang bilang begitu – jadi mungkin dia sedang mengalami sesuatu."

Aku berpikir sejenak. Haibara tidak mungkin tersesat, dan tidak ada alasan khusus tentunya untuk membuat profesor khawatir dengan hilang berjam-jam. Berarti memang ada masalah. "Baiklah," kataku, "aku akan mencari dia. Dia bawa lencana detektif kan?" Agasa mengangguk. "Profesor temani saja yang lain, dan jangan bilang soal ini. Mengerti?"

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu. Hati-hati ya" jawab Agasa, kecemasan masih tampak dari suaranya.

Aku segera berlari, mengaktifkan alat pemancar di kacamataku. Aku melihat sinyal dari lencana detektif. _Bagus. Dia tidak jauh dari sini._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxDi dalam gedung, 3 menit lalu [Author's POV]xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Er, Aniki (kakak)"

"Ada apa, Vodka?"

"Kenapa kita harus mengadakan pertemuan di gedung jelek seperti ini?" tanya seorang pria bertubuh tambun dengan kacamata dan topi hitam. Sungguh mengherankan dia tidak melepas kacamata tersebut dalam gedung yang gelap. Dia juga memakai jaket dan celana panjang hitam. Di depannya seorang pria berambut pirang putih, sedikit lebih tinggi dari pria tadi, memakai topi dan pakaian serba hitam juga. Tangan kanannya terus dimasukkan ke dalam jaketnya, tampaknya jari-jarinya tidak merasa nyaman kalau tidak menyentuh Beretta miliknya.

"Ini kemauannya sendiri. Kalau mau protes, lakukan saja ke Anokata (orang itu). Kau akan tau sebentar lagi." kata Gin, suaranya masih tetap dingin, matanya yang membunuh tetap terpaku ke depan. "Lagipula, rasanya ada binatang buruan menyenangkan yang sudah menunggu kita di sini."

"Eh? Apa maksud Aniki?" tanya Vodka, keheranan.

"Banyaklah berlatih mempertajam instingmu, terutama untuk merasakan bau _penghianat_," jawab Gin dengan tenang, membuat Vodka tambah heran dan bingung. Matanya semakin tajam dan mengerikan. _Sherry_, katanya dalam hati, _sejauh apapun kau kabur, kau tidak akan bisa menghindari kematianmu._

xxxxxxxxxxxGedung yang sama, ruangan lain, 1 menit yang laluxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Mereka ada di dekat sini. Apa mereka sudah tahu kalau aku ada di sini? Atau mereka datang ke sini memang karena ada aku, dan mereka bermaksud membunuhku? _Ai sekarang duduk bersandar di lantai, tangannya dilipat di depan dadanya, badannya gemetar ketakutan. _Apa aku harus memanggil pertolongan? Tidak, nanti yang lain juga akan terbunuh. Hakase, teman-teman…Shinichi_. Dia perlahan membuka tasnya, merogoh lencana detektif, dan baru saja akan memanggil Conan ketika lencana itu terjatuh karena tergelincir dari jari-jarinya yang berkeringat. Dia ingin menyalakan senternya lagi, namun itu sama saja memberitahu posisinya, jadi dia meraba-raba di lantai dalam kegelapan.

Tiba-tiba samar-samar dia mendengar ada bunyi yang mendekat. _Apa itu mereka? Atau hanya bunyi hewan-hewan di sini?_ Telinganya sekarang tidak mampu membedakan lagi mana bunyi langkah kaki manusia ataupun bunyi yang lainnya. Takut akan spekulasi terburuk, dia memutuskan untuk melupakan lencana itu dan pergi diam-diam ke ruangan lainnya.

xxxxxxxxxxxTropical Land, saat inixxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Haibara! Haibara!" teriak Conan melalui lencana, namun tidak ada jawaban. Dia sudah semakin dekat dengan posisi lencana Ai. Dia tidak tahu kalau Ai kehilangan lencananya, dan sekarang benda itu tertutupi oleh kain tebal yang terjatuh, sehingga hampir tidak menimbulkan suara. Conan lalu menyimpan lencananya, menyerah, memutuskan untuk menemukannya sendiri. Dia mengalihkan pandangan ke depan. _Gedung yang belum selesai. Apa mungkin Ai di dalam sana?_ Tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu, Conan segera masuk ke dalam.

xxxxxxxxxxxDalam gedung, lorong tempat Ai bersembunyi, 5 menit kemudian [Ai's POV]xxxxxxxxxxxx

Bajuku sudah basah oleh keringat yang tadi terus mengucur di seluruh tubuhku. Aku sudah tidak tahu berapa lama aku berada di dalam gedung ini. 1 jam? 2 jam? Atau lebih? Yang jelas bagiku sekarang, waktu seolah berjalan lambat; 1 detik seperti 1 menit. Ingin sekali aku menyuruh waktu agar bisa berputar lebih cepat, namun apa manusia biasa seperti aku bisa melakukannya? _Jangan bermain-main dengan waktu_. Mendadak aku teringat akan penelitianku. _Huh_, kataku dalam hati, _obat yang bisa membangkitkan orang mati. Mengacaukan siklus waktu hidup seseorang. _Seharusnya aku tidak membuat obat seperti itu. Manusia tidak bisa mengendalikan ruang dan waktu. Ruang dan waktulah yang mengendalikan manusia. Jika kau mencoba melakukannya, kau akan mengalami bencana. Dan aku sudah mengalaminya. Tubuhku kembali ke masa kanak-kanak. Memang menguntungkan bagiku untuk bersembunyi, tapi kalau sudah ketahuan, apa gunanya tubuh kecil ini?

Sekarang aku merasa ketakutan sekali. Aku berusaha mengingat kembali momen-momen menyenangkan yang kualami hanya untuk memberi penghiburan. Namun itu tidak menolong banyak. Yang sekarang kuinginkan hanyalah penghiburan yang nyata, bukan yang tidak riil seperti ingatan. Orang yang membuatku merasa nyaman, merasa terlindungi. Tapi siapa?

_Neechan… tolong aku…_

Mendadak aku mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Dari suara langkanya yang berat aku tahu bahwa itu adalah orang dewasa dan ada 2 orang. _Gin dan Vodka._ Aku tidak tahu itu memang mereka berdua atau tidak, tapi sekarang aku berdiri gemetar, berjalan mundur hingga ke dinding. Aku merasa ada pintu yang daun pintunya terbuka di dinding bagian sampingnya. Aku ingin kabur melalui pintu, tapi tubuhku tidak mau mengikuti perintahku, seolah berkata untuk mengakhiri semua ini. Ya. Daripada kabur terus dan memakan korban lagi, entah kawan atau lawan, lebih baik menyerahkan diri ke dalam kematian. Aku melihat ada cahaya dari tikungan lorong. _Neechan, sebentar lagi aku akan menyusul. Apakah kematian itu sakit? Atau menyenangkan? Bagaimana rasanya?_

Tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menarik tanganku dari pintu. Aku hampir berteriak ketika tangan yang satu lagi mendekap mulutku. Setelah itu aku memejamkan mata, tidak ingin tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya…

xxxxxxxxxxxLorong [Gin's POV]xxxxxxxxxxx

"Vodka, kau mengarahkan senter ke mana?" bentakku dengan kasar.

"Gomen, Aniki." jawab Vodka dengan bibir gemetar, segera mengarahkan cahaya senter ke depan lagi. "Hanya saja aku merasa ada orang selain kita di sini."

"Bukankah sudah kubilang? _Gunakan otak, bukan hati._ Kalau itu cuma perasaan saja dan bukan instingmu, jangan dihiraukan. Perasaan tidak dibutuhkan dalam misi."

Vodka terdiam. Aku juga sebenarnya berpikir sama dengan dia, tapi ada hal penting yang mendesak. Dan aku, seperti yang dikatakan orang lain, selalu fokus pada misi yang ada, dan aku memang benci menyelesaikan misi terlalu lama karena ada hal lain yang mengganggu, terutama jika itu sampai menggagalkan tujuanku. _Jika kau mengendarai mobil dengan terus melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri, walaupun di jalan tol, kau pasti tetap akan celaka. Fokuslah ke depan._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxRuangan lain [Ai's POV]xxxxxxxxxxxx

Tangan yang mendekap mulutku akhirnya lepas. Aku mengambil nafas cepat-cepat, sebelum aku membuka mata. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam dan berkacamata bundar berdiri di depanku. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir. Kemudian dia berkata, "Kau tidak apa-apa, Haibara?"

Aku melihatnya dengan perasaan bercampur antara ketakutan dan senang. Dan kemudian, aku tidak tahu apakah ini cuma bayanganku atau bukan, tapi aku melihat wajah neechan dari muka penyelamatku. Dan apa yang dikatakannya terdengar seperti kalimat yang lain di telingaku, kalimat yang kudengar bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

"_Kau tidak apa-apa, Shiho?"_

FLASHBACK : Gedung Organisasi, 3 tahun lalu.

"_Jangan bercanda, Sherry! Apa maksudmu dengan membiarkan 'tikus' itu hidup?"_

_Saat itu Shiho berada di ruang penelitian, dia dikelilingi oleh para peneliti lainnya yang marah. Sementara itu, di samping mereka, di atas tempat tidur, seorang lelaki meronta-ronta, tangannya dipenuhi bekas jarum suntik, sampai seorang lainnya membentaknya "Diam!!!" lalu menembak mati di kepalanya. "Yah, kita masih bisa memakai tikus lain. Sekarang jelaskan Sherry, apa alasanmu?"_

"_A-aku," kata Shiho gugup, "aku terus memberinya obat itu, tapi dia terus berteriak, tersiksa, dan aku-aku kasihan, jadi aku menghentikan pemberian obat itu dan memberinya obat pe– " namun kalimatnya dipotong oleh tamparan dari orang yang pertama kali membentaknya, tampaknya dia merasa cukup dengan jawaban Shiho._

"_Rupanya tinggal selama 10 tahun di Amerika membuatmu menjadi lunak, eh?" katanya sinis. "Kau tidak perlu merasa kasihan kalau itu mengganggu tugasmu! Bukankah sudah jelas bagi kita untuk tidak membiarkan 'tikus-tikus' itu hidup kalau sudah tidak berguna dalam penelitian, dan kau malah MENYELAMATKANNYA!?"_

"_Ma-maafkan aku…" ketakutan memancar dari setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Shiho, dan itu membuat mereka jijik._

"_Hukumanmu akan ditetapkan sejam lagi. Sekarang bawa lagi 'tikus' yang lain dan lanjutkan penelitianmu. Silver, awasi dia!"_

_Shiho mulai melanjutkan tugasnya, namun dia masih merasa gugup, hampir saja dia menjatuhkan sebotol arsenik dari tangannya. Sejam kemudian dia dibawa ke tempat ruang asap, namun karena kelengahan Silver dan yang lain, dia berhasil kabur. Sayangnya dia terpojok di suatu lorong. Sekarang dia ketakutan karena tidak ada jalan lain. '_Bodoh, kenapa aku lari?'_ pikirnya. Tidak ada tempat yang aman di sini, di sekitar mereka, semua tempat yang tersembunyi seperti berkhianat, tidak mau menolong_._ Dia lalu mendengar derap langkah kaki yang cepat. Sebelum dia sempat berpikir apa-apa, ada seseorang yang menyelamatkannya dan menariknya ke ruangan lain. Dia meronta sebentar, namun ketika tangan yang mendekap mulutnya lepas, dia berbalik, melihat wajah penolongnya; Akemi._

"_Kau tidak apa-apa, Shiho?" tanya Akemi dengan wajah cemas._

"_Nee…chan….HUWAAAA!!!" Shiho langsung menangis dan memeluk kakaknya, tidak menghiraukan perkataan Akemi agar diam sebelum mereka ketahuan. Shiho mendengar kakaknya berbisik, " Jangan khawatir, aku akan selalu menolongmu."_

END OF FLASHBACK

"Kudo…kun" bisik ku pelan, air mata mulai menetes dari mataku. "Co..nan…"

"Ya, jangan khawatir, aku akan selalu menolongmu. Ingat?" jawab Conan dengan suara yang menentramkan.

Airmataku mulai menetes dari pipiku. "A-aku….WAAAA!!!" aku langsung memeluknya, merasa itu adalah tindakan yang terbaik. Aku tidak peduli bahwa Gin dan Vodka bisa mendengar suaraku, aku coba memelankan tangisanku sepelan yang aku bisa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx[Author's POV]xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Conan tidak bisa bereaksi apa-apa ketika Ai memeluknya dan menangis; dia tidak peduli air mata membasahi pundaknya. Dia ingin berkata bahwa mereka bisa ketahuan, namun menganggap lebih baik membiarkan Ai melakukan apa yang ingin dilakukannya dan bersyukur bahwa Gin dan Vodka tidak mendengarnya, dan bersyukur pula tangisan Ai berbaur dengan jeritan pengunjung yang menaiki wahana roller coaster yang berada di sebelah gedung ini.

Ini, kedua kalinya, Ai menunjukkan wajahnya yang sesungguhnya, wajah yang selalu dipendamnya, di hadapan Conan (A/N : mungkin ini bukan yang kedua, jadi maaf saja ya ^_^).

"Bodoh….baka…" tangis Ai "Ke-kenapa lama sekali? Aku hampir saja tertangkap. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana aku ketakutan dalam gedung ini, karena ada 'mereka' dalam gedung ini…."

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu kau ke arah mana. Aku menemukan lencanamu, jadi kupikir kau ada di lantai ini. Dan keringat serta jejak sepatumu menuntunku ke arah sini. Juga berterima kasihlah pada tas ini," dia menunjukkan tas tangan pemberiannya, "karena tas ini menunjuk ke arah yang bagus untuk bersembunyi, jadi aku bisa menyelamatkanmu, yah mungkin kau anggap ini gila."

"Dan bagaimana," kata Ai, mulai melepaskan pelukannya, mengusap air mata di pipinya, "kau tahu 'mereka' ada di sini?"

"Karena ini." kata Conan, menunjukkan batang rokok bekas. Ai mengenalinya sebagai rokok yang biasa diisap Vodka. "Aku menemukannya di pintu masuk gedung ini. Dan juga ini," dia menunjukkan sehelai rambut putih, "berada tidak jauh dari tempat aku menemukan rokok ini yang membuatku yakin bahwa Gin dan Vodka ada di gedung ini."

Kemudian Conan mengusap sisa airmata di pipi Ai, membuat pipinya menjadi merah, dan bersyukur mereka ada di tempat gelap sehingga Conan tidak melihatnya. Lalu Conan berkata, "Ayo, kita segera keluar dari tempat ini."

Conan sudah berjalan beberapa langkah sebelum menyadari bahwa Ai masih terdiam di tempatnya. "Kenapa, Haibara?"

"Aku-aku masih takut, entah kenapa, aku masih seperti sendirian…"

"Baka," kata Conan sambil tersenyum, lalu menarik tangan Ai, membuat mereka menjadi dekat, "kan ada aku, Hai - maksudku Ai, " tidak memperhatikan muka Ai memerah ketika mendengar Conan memanggilnya dengan nama depannya, "jadi apa yang harus ditakutkan? Tenang saja, kau tidak akan melangkah sendirian."

Mendengar kalimat terakhir Conan, Ai akhirnya kembali ke kebiasaan lamanya, dengan menyindir dia berkata, "_You'll never walk alone,_ huh?"

"Senang kau cepat tanggap," jawab Conan, tersenyum lagi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxLantai puncakxxxxxxxxxxx

"Pembicaraan selesai." kata seorang laki-laki botak dengan setelan jas mahal. "Kalau kalian tidak setuju dengan harga yang kutawarkan, anggap saja pembicaraan ini tidak pernah ada." Kemudian dia bersiap untuk pergi.

"Jangan macam-macam, ya!!" bentak Vodka. "Bukankah persetujuan awal hanya 500 juta yen? Sekarang kenapa malah dinaikkan menjadi–"

"Tunggu, Vodka," kata Gin dengan tenang. Lalu dia berjalan menuju pria botak itu. "Baik. Kami hanya bisa memberikan 500 juta yen. Sisanya akan kami lunasi secepatnya."

Vodka terheran. _Apa ada masalah dengan Aniki?_ Tidak biasanya dia mengalah dalam transaksi.

"Huh." Pria botak itu lalu mengacungkan jarinya ke dada Gin. "Baiklah. Kalian kuberi waktu 1 bulan untuk melunasi 200 juta sisanya. Nih," dia memberikan sekotak disket, tangan lainnya mengambil koper berisi uang, "software yang kalian cari. Aku heran kenapa kalian mengincar 'benda' seperti itu."

Pria itu berbalik, lalu berjalan. Kemudian Gin mendengar perintah, kata yang sudah dinantikannya sejak tadi, yang selalu membuatnya bergairah, dari earphone di telinganya.

"_Bunuh."_

Lalu dia, dengan ketangkasannya seolah sudah biasa, menarik Beretta dari jaketnya, mengarahkan moncong pistol ke arah kepala pria botak tadi, dan menarik pelatuknya.

PSYUU!!! Bunyi silencer bergema pelan, diiringi dentuman keras dari tubuh gendut yang tak bernyawa lagi.

"Ambil saja kembaliannya," kata Gin dengan senyum dingin, sementara Vodka mengambil kembali koper yang dipegang pria botak itu. "Mengubah perjanjian sama saja dengan membatalkan perjanjian yang ada, dan itu adalah hadiah yang pas untukmu dari kami."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTropical Landxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Butuh waktu lama bagi Conan dan Ai untuk keluar dari gedung itu, karena gelap dan banyak jalan yang membingungkan. Mereka sepakat tidak menggunakan senter karena adanya Gin dan Vodka. Mereka akhirnya keluar lewat pintu belakang.

"Hei, ini kan bukan pintu masuknya," kata Ai.

"Lalu kenapa? Kita masih di Tropical Land kok. Kau kira kita sekarang ada di planet lain?" sindir Conan.

"Bukankah bagus bagiku? Jadi aku bisa kabur dari mereka," balas Ai dengan nada arogan.

Mereka berhenti sejenak untuk tertawa, lalu mereka berjalan menuju profesor dan yang lain. Namun ternyata bahaya tak berhenti sampai situ.

Tiba-tiba Ai merasa merinding lagi. Dia memegang pergelangan tangan Conan dengan erat. Conan menyadari situasi, lalu melihat sekeliling, dan itu dia: Gin dan Vodka berjalan menuju mereka, mereka berdua tampaknya keluar lewat pintu depan. Di sebelahnya Ai berkata dengan gugup, "Ku-Kudo, cepat kita putar arah."

Namun Conan hanya diam.

"A-ada apa? Kau tahu, kan, itu mereka! Cepat atau dia menyadari kita!" bisik Ai, kali ini ada sedikit nada memaksa dan marah. Sementara itu mereka sudah saling mendekat.

Conan hanya tersenyum. "Bukankah sudah kubilang, jangan takut selama ada aku."

Dia mengerudungkan kepala Ai, lalu mendekatkan badan mereka, tangannya menyandarkan kepala Ai di bahunya. Mendadak Ai merasa nyaman, merasa terlindungi, melupakan soal Organisasi, kepalanya serasa begitu menyenangkan….

Dan mereka sudah semakin dekat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx[Gin's POV]xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aku melirik ke dua anak kecil yang baru saja kulewati. Satu berambut hitam dan berkacamata, satunya lagi anak gadis dengan kepala dikerudungi; seolah-olah mereka berusaha menyembunyikan identitas mereka.

Mungkinkah….itu adalah _dia_?

Tidak mungkin….jika iya, seharusnya aku bisa mencium baunya, tapi aku tidak merasa apa-apa. Meskipun hati kecilku berkata "Ya, itu dia." Tapi aku tahu, hati _tidak dapat dipercaya; hati hanya dapat menduga_. Aku hanya ingin kepastian.

"Ada apa, Aniki?" tanya Vodka, menyadari aku berada di belakangnya.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa," jawabku, lalu pergi, namun sekali lagi aku melirik pada pasangan kecil itu.

_Tenang saja, Sherry. Kematian akan datang di saat yang tak terduga._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx[Ai's POV]xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Aku lolos. Aku tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin?_ Namun mendadak aku menyadari. Kenapa aku tidak dapat diketahui oleh Gin, bagaimana perasaan menyenangkan yang kualami, sama seperti yang kurasakan ketika bersama Onee-san. Kudo pernah bilang saat aku juga tidak menyadari bau Kiichiro di hutan Gunma, bahwa itu karena aku sudah menjadi orang baik. Namun ada alasan sebenarnya, alasan yang membuatnya kuat.

Teman.

Pelindung.

Pendamping.

Dia ingat bagaimana hakase dengan penemuan-penemuan anehnya, Ayumi yang selalu bisa mengajaknya bercanda, Genta yang bertingkah dengan aksi konyolnya, Mitsuhiko yang selalu mencoba 'pedekate', Kobayashi-sensei yang selalu bersemangat, Sonoko dengan lagak seorang putri, opsir polisi yang selalu ramah, Heiji dengan tindakan keras kepalanya, Kogoro yang bodoh, Jodie dan anggota FBI lainnya yang berjuang melawan Organisasi, Ran yang ramah, dan Kudo – maksudku Conan, yang selalu melindungiku….

Merekalah yang membuatku kuat. Merekalah yang membuat perasaanku selalu hangat dan ceria, mengisi kekosongan hatiku, membuatku bisa melupakan Organisasi meski hanya sejenak, membuatku menikmati bagaimana hidupku ini harusnya dinikmati, dan juga, melindungiku dari Organisasi, mereka 'tameng' dari segala ancaman Organisasi, juga yang membuat kenapa Gin tidak dapat merasakan kehadiranku tadi, karena Conan-lah yang melindungiku, menghalangi 'bau'-ku keluar. Mereka selalu, dan aku berharap, akan selalu menemani langkah hidupku.

Akhirnya aku mengerti. Memang,

_You'll never walk alone.

* * *

_

xxxxxxxxx3 hari kemudian, rumah Agasa [Author's POV]xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sepertinya klub kesayanganmu bertambah satu lagi, ya, Haibara?" goda Conan, melihat gantungan Liverpool di HP milik Ai.

"Biarin. Mungkin saja Liverpool bakal jadi juara lagi, sama kayak Big Osaka," kata Ai dengan nada bicara seperti biasa, "karena ada pendukung yang cantik seperti _aku_."

Sebenarnya Ai membeli gantungan HP itu bukan hanya karena dia sudah jadi fans, namun juga untuk mengingatkannya setiap kali dia melihat kata-kata yang tertulis, bahwa dia tidak sendirian, bahwa pasti ada yang menemani walaupun hanya satu orang…

Conan merinding mendengar perkataan Ai. "Kau memang aneh" katanya, lalu diakhiri dengan teriakan dari ruang kerja Agasa. "Shinichi, tolong aku!"

_Bah,_ batin Conan, _tak bisakah kakek itu berhenti mengacau dengan alat penemuannya?_. "Aku segera ke sana," teriak Conan, meninggalkan HP-nya di meja lalu pergi, namun Ai tidak menyadarinya karena dia asyik membaca majalah. Tiba-tiba HP Conan berdering, lalu Ai mengangkatnya, dilihat layar HP-nya. _Ran-neechan._ Dia tahu kalau layarnya begitu berarti Ran mau berbicara dengan Conan, bukan Shinichi. Maka dijawab panggilan itu, "Moshi-moshi, Ran nee-chan."

"Oh, Ai-chan. Apa Conan-kun ada di situ?" jawab Ran dari seberang.

"Ya, tapi dia sibuk membantu hakase."

"Oh, kalau begitu bilang sama dia ya kalau Otuo-san (ayah) dan aku akan pergi menemui klien sebentar lagi. Kami mungkin akan pulang malam, jadi dia makan malam di situ saja ya."

"Maaf, ya, kalau kau harus repot-repot nanti menyiapkan makan malam." kata Ran dengan nada menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku masih bisa mengurusnya kok." jawab Ai, senyum kecil tergambar di wajahnya.

"Terima kasih, Ai-chan!" kata Ran girang, lalu telepon diputus

Ai hendak mengembalikan HP itu di meja ketika dia melihat di wallpaper layar HP, sebuah gambar setan dengan kapal layar di atasnya pada sebuah perisai, dua papan nama lengkung ada di atas dan bawah perisai, gambar bola kecil di kiri dan kanan; semua didominasi warna merah.

_Manchester United._

Ai hanya tersenyum, lalu berbisik sendiri, "Dasar maniak bola," dan dikembalikannya HP itu ke meja.

* * *

Wuih…akhirnya selesai juga. Please read and review!

Aku hanya bisa bilang senang cerita ini selesai hanya dalam 2 hari! Meskipun ide mengenai cerita ini sudah bersarang lama di otakku. Mungkin agak panjang dan berbelit-belit, jadi mohon maaf. Aku berdebar-debar menunggu review kalian. Silakan kritik apa saja boleh, itu akan sangat berguna bagi kelanjutan ceritaku nantinya. Saran dan masukan juga akan kuterima.

Dan aku sudah memperbaiki cerita ini sedikit, tapi kalau masih ada kesalahan, pliz tell me yah... setelah ini aku akan kembali dengan cerita konyolku lainnya.

Selamat mereview!


End file.
